


RE:Connaissance

by BrokenGlass201



Series: RE:Birth [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Friends doing things, Gen, New Adventure, Race, Scouting on Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenGlass201/pseuds/BrokenGlass201
Summary: Hot Rod, Arcee and Bee leave the ark on their first scouting mission after the Ark crashed on Earth. They race, discover frogs and see a pair of Decipticons. Normal day.





	RE:Connaissance

**Author's Note:**

> Something fun, we'll get down the business soon.  
[7/4/2020 edit, there's a slip up in timeline age things. See what happens when all your notes are on one document]

In any other scenario Hot Rod would have been more than disappointed to have been landed with scouting duty. This time it was different; he’d never been to this particular planet. This blue, green and brownish rock called Earth, it was exciting. Which is why he happily wished Sideswipe a speedy recovery and bolted out the makeshift Ark entrance alongside Arcee and Bumblebee who followed closely behind in their alt modes before someone changed their minds about sending the trio out.

After briefly traversing in their car alt modes the trio decided to switch to bot mode. The grass, mud and trees made mobility more of a challenge than they’d expected. ‘We should be grateful we aren’t in snow.’ Commented Bumblebee as he pushed back a branch. ‘There was a planet Jazz and I were on once, and boy was that stuff tricky to move in. I kept getting stuck! Both in car and bot mode!’

‘It’s cuz you’re short Bee.’ Replied Arcee bluntly ducking under a branch.

‘Hey! No Minibot shaming!’ Frowned Bee crossly while Arcee apologised and Hot Rod ex-vented in slight exasperation. ‘Can’t I take you two anywhere?- Oh No. Look, now you have me sounding like Chromia.’

Arcee chuckled ‘We make outings more interesting.’

Hot Rod smirked and continued with his impersonations of the older Autobots ‘I think my inner Ironhide is awakening guys. ‘If ya kids don’t pipe down I’ma have ya on double clean-up duty’- How was that?’ He shook his fist for effect and earned the snickers of his two companions.

‘Why do they call us kids anyway?’ Arcee quizzed after their chuckling subsided. ‘I mean, I understand calling Bee a kid, but Hot Rod and I?’

‘Hey!’ Bee said frowning again.

‘Are you younger than Bluestreak?’ Asked Arcee

‘Yes, but I-‘

‘Then you’re a kid.’

Arcee pondered over her original question ‘It’s probably because we spend so much time with you, not that that’s a bad thing.’

‘If it’s any condolence Arcee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are both called kid now and then, and they’re older than Blue AND us. Also, you guys still keeping an optic open for Cons?’ Interjected Hot Rod.

‘No slacking off here Hot Rod. And Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are feral little cogs.’

‘I don’t see Jazz calling you kid.’ Commented Bee before mumbling quietly ‘Still calls me a kid though.’

Hot Rod decided to move on before Bee’s mood could be completely dampened from being treated like a newly forged. ‘I think there is a lake or something over there, let’s check it out.’ He pointed in the direction where the trees were more sparse. 

‘Sure. Race you.’ Grinned Arcee seeing an opportunity to liven things up a bit. She gave Hot Rod a friendly punch on the shoulder before quickly transforming into her vehicle mode. ‘Careful of the trees boys!’ Hot Rod and Bee exchanged a brief expression of dumbfoundedness before racing after their pink friend.

Arcee and Hot Rod were naturally faster than Bumblebee, but the two slowed their pace so that Bee could keep and not get completely left behind, or left out. The trees also played a part in slowing down the speedsters as the density of the trees were unpredictable thus forcing them to slow down now and then which allowed Bee to use his superior mobility to even the odds. As the trees spread out once more, Bee swerved to avoid a tree and saw behind him Hot Rod had turned abruptly to avoid crashing into Arcee which resulted in him drifting off their unofficial route.

Bee laughed ‘Looks like the Hotshot is out of the race.’

‘Eyes on me Bee.’ Said Arcee as she zipped past the smaller yellow car. Bee closely tailed Arcee waiting for an opening when the air was filled with an obnoxiously loud sound of a revving engine followed by hooting laughter.

‘EYES ON THIS! -AND DON’T CALL ME HOTSHOT!!!’

Arcee and Bee watched as a flaming red-orange sportscar zoomed with incredible speed over their roofs before landing, or rather slamming, into the ground far ahead of them before speeding off out of the thickest part of the forest.

‘What the scrap?’ Said Bee after processing what and who just flew over their heads.

‘Language Bee, Chromia would be disappointed.’ Reminded Arcee dryly.

‘Sorry but, he _always_ wins, or at least a good percentage of our races.’

‘Maybe not.’ Replied Arcee thoughtfully ‘Bee transform and hop on.’

\---

Hot Rod could see the lake up ahead, he’d left his companions far behind and victory was within his grasp, or treads? Or so he thought. He felt something slam into his back sending him spinning to the right and into a large muddy patch by the side of the lake. He managed to catch a glimpse of Bee being catapulted of Arcee’s roof by the force of whiplash from her breaks. He watched in awe as Bumblebee’s brief flight had him sail over the water before landing with a loud splash.

‘You ok Bee?’ Called Arcee switching to bot mode and wading a little into the water.

‘I’m good! Hey! Does this mean I won?’ Called Bee waving a hand out of the water. His head just above the surface.

_‘Good the water wasn’t too deep for him’. _Though Arcee as she turned her attention to her crash victim in the mud. ‘Sorry Hot Rod, nothing broken?’ She extended a hand and hauled the mud-covered speedster up. ‘Nothing but my ego.’ He laughed ‘But that was clever, looked pretty fun too.’

‘Thanks’ grinned Arcee and called over her shoulder to check on the yellow minibot, who was still in the water. ‘You sure you don’t need any help Bee?’ Bee responded with a thumbs up and Arcee turned her attention back to Hot Rod ‘And wow, you’re a mess, maybe I should throw you into the lake too?’

‘Thanks, but maybe when we’re sure Bee REALLY doesn’t need rescuing.’ He said watching with concern as Bee flailed in the water trying to get to shore.

‘Hey guys! There’s a funny little green thing in here and it swims like this.’ Bee called as he made circular motions with his arms and legs.

‘Is he in pain?’ said Hot Rod quietly.

‘No, he’s trying to swim.’ Said Arcee giving the sports car a warning nudge. ‘You remember that video Blaster showed us of organics swimming? And that time Seaspray gave us a lesson on that water planet and you almost drowned?’

‘That does not look like swimming to me.’ Mumbled Hot Rod.

‘We don’t exactly get many opportunities.’ Smiled Arcee as she waded into the water ‘What green thingy Bee?’

By this point Bee had somehow managed to reach the shallower part of the lake and made his way to the pink bot. ‘It’s on that green circle, what’s it called? A leaf!’ Arcee and Bee were joined by Hot Rod as they inspected the green squishy. ‘It’s so tiny, and… why is it pulsing?’ wondered Hot Rod out loud. The Green organic let out a ‘RIBBIT’ and hopped into the water. The three looked at the spot where the green organic once sat in awe at the prospect that something actually lives _in_ the water. ‘If this lake _is_ it’s home, we should probably get out of it.’ Remarked Arcee after the initial shock wore off.

As they gathered on the edge of the lake Hot Rod suddenly became aware of the mess they had created from their race. Telling tire marks in the grass and mud were dead giveaway that someone had been there. It could have been blamed on organics, but would a Decepitcon really believe that when there wasn’t an Earthling settlement anywhere close by? He scooped up some water and poured it into the mud patch he skidded into and swirled the mud around. Arcee and Bee realised the mistake of the race. ‘We should move out a little further east, away from the ark.’ Began Hot Rod ‘maybe leave some tracks to lead anyone off. Bee, you’re a scout how does that sound?’

‘Sounds like a plan.’ The minibot agreed, and the three hurried off opposite to where the sun was beginning to set.

\---

After driving, with much more care, the three stopped at the top of a cliffside that overlooked a river with their backs to the setting sun. ‘I think we can stop here.’ Said Hot Rod turning to look at the sunset. It cast a red hue over to land as if casting a fire on the trees. In a way it was pretty, something Hot Rod hadn’t thought about in a long time. Pretty things weren’t allowed in war. He sensed his companions also appreciating the quiet and decided a couple moments of silence wouldn’t hurt. He wondered how long it would take before they could just watch the sunset again without a care, he wondered when would be the next time _anyone_ could quietly appreciate the sight of the sun giving the day a flamboyant send off before ending the day. Hopefully it would be within his lifetime, and hopefully everyone else would be able to see it too, ‘_That’d be nice.’ _He thought. A birdcall (it was a crow) then rudely snapped him out of his childish fantasy reminding him that they were to return to the Ark by sundown. ‘We should head back.’ He mumbled, to which his companions nodded in agreement. The trio turned when Bee abruptly grabbed the other two bot’s hands and pulled both Arcce and Hot Rod down to the ground and hissed ‘STAY DOWN!’ The two knew better than the argue when Bee gave such a harsh command like that, the minibot had a knack for sensing trouble.

They lay on the ground in silence before Bee took it upon himself to peer over the rocks at the edge of the cliff.

:_ What is it? : _commed Hot Rod watching his smaller friend, ready to spring into action the moment if Bee gave the word.

: _Cons, two of them. A white jet and a grey car, I think it’s a car. Got spiky bits._ : Replied Bee, ducking his head back down behind the rocks. : _I don’t think they’ve noticed us, which would make sense as we weren’t even down there. :_

: _But if they’re here, doesn’t that mean the Decepticon base would be nearby? :_ Quizzed Arcee in concern.

: _Not if that grey on is actually a Jet, then they could have flown here. Which isn’t a comforting thought either. But, I see wheels, fliers don’t typically have those. : _Bee took another peep through the rocks :_ Unless of course you’re Springer. : _he added.

The three Autobots lay quiet as Bee monitored the two Decepticons. Neither of the two were familiar to the minibot. They could be low ranking no-name Cons, or simply a Con that he somehow never ran into during the 4 million years of war, which sounded impossible but could happen, Bee couldn’t be everywhere. The white jet was obviously the superior of the two. Elegant and arms folded as they calmly paced after the slightly jumpy and obviously more alert grey car-potential jet that stalked the grounds with a pair of blasters in hand. The white jet caught up to their presumed junior tapping the other lightly on the shoulder causing them to start, then motioned in the direction away from the Arks location, and away from where the three Autobots lay.

: _I think they’re leaving. : _Reported Bee.

: _There are only two, I think we can take them. : _ Commed Arcee to the both of them. She looked at Hot Rod for approval.

Hot Rod, now put on the hot spot, thought quickly about his team of 3’s next move. Their orders were to observe and not engage, and with the current state of the Ark and numerous Bots still recovering, it would be more than unwise to alert the Cons of their presence. He looked up to give his reply to find both Arcee and Bee watching him with expecting eyes and suddenly felt self-conscious of the responsibility he had.

: _Do not engage, I know we could probably win but I don’t think the rest of our fellow Autobots would be too happy with us if we brought home a party of Cons to our doorstep. :_

Arcee didn’t try to hide her disappointment but didn’t argue. So, they waited as the two Cons were out of sight and Bee gave the all clear. By this point the sky had turned a dark blue with a deep orange hue streaming the horizon. :_ Alright, let’s get out of here. :_ Hot Rod said over the com link wanting to minimise as much noise a possible.

Transforming, the three quietly drove back to the Ark chasing the fading orange light as they drove. Each of them silently reflecting over the events that just occurred. Bee was struggling to give a name to the two Decepticons. He’s been over hundreds of profiles with Jazz and knowing who the players were on the Cons side was always a nice advantage.

Hot Rod pondered over his decision, he knew it was the right one. It was the most logical one, as Prowl would say. However, that still didn’t rid him of his self-doubts. There were many things today that he could have done better, like their race. He’d do better to take care of keeping a low profile and minimum tell tale tracks in the future.

Arcee herself was quite content with the days outing. Mostly, she was proud of Hot Rod, 1 million years ago he wouldn’t have thought twice about fighting a Decepticon. Kup would’ve been proud of Hot Rod’s self-control, so would Springer. It would be nice if they were with them, stuck on this funny organic planet. It would be like the very early days all over again with Kup trying and failing to manage Springer, Hot Rod and herself, simpler times, or so she had though they were_._ The three of them often ran circles around the old bot who wasn’t nearly fast enough to keep up with them. But Kup didn’t need to chase after them anymore. And despite being called a kid by Ironhide, Chromia, Kup, Ratchet, Wheeljack and so many of the older bots (the list went on). She, Hot Rod, Springer and even Bumblebee really weren’t kids, not anymore.

****** 

[RE]Connaissance of the youngsters


End file.
